Worth Saving
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: His soul was more than damned. He would not allow for hers to be as well.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Gift fic for the wonderful Wren for her perfect score in the fourth round of the QLFC! Go, Wren!**

* * *

 **Worth Saving**

It was a surprise to see her there. More than a surprise, he could confess to being completely flabbergasted. Though he doubted that he was the only one that was in such a state.

Everyone would be surprised to see Hermione Granger at a Death Eater meeting, especially since she wasn't there as a captive but as another Death Eater.

"My friends," the Dark Lord stood from his throne, making Draco look away from his fellow student. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you our newest member." He motioned for Granger to join him on the dais and she moved forward, her head bowed all the way. "Despite her dirty blood she saw that our way was the right way. She realized that the only way for magic to survive was for the Dark to rule. She has provided us with invaluable knowledge on the so called Savior, as well as on members of the Order of the Phoenix. Her blood may be tainted, however she is trying to compensate for it. I hope you all welcome her into your midst."

"Yes, my Lord." The Death Eaters intoned and the Dark Lord indicated for Granger to go back to her place.

Draco didn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting, his eyes never leaving the girl that he had known for going on seven years.

The meeting couldn't be over fast enough, as soon as they were dismissed Draco followed her out of the room. Before she could go through the floo he grabbed her arm and dragged her into one of the adjacent rooms, warding it with everything he could think off. He frowned bitterly, hating that he wasn't able to have just a little bit of privacy in his own home.

Granger hadn't even struggled against him; she was just there, standing in the middle of the room, her eyes dull. The usual spark of intelligence and wit completely absent.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled. He half expected her to slap him again. Hell, he would have preferred that over this emotionless doll looking back at him.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy."

"The bloody hell it isn't!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "What do you think you're doing? You'll be killed once you outlive your usefulness! What were you thinking? The Hermione Granger I know would never join the Dark Lord, not ever! She would rather die!"

That got a reaction. Granger snarled, looking somewhat feral, and in a heartbeat he had her wand against his throat.

"He has my parents!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears, but at least there was a fire in her that had previously been lacking. "Do you understand? He has them and if I don't do what he wants he'll kill them!"

Tears ran down her cheeks, and Draco hated himself for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but your parents are dead."

She froze, and only his quick reactions stopped her from toppling to the floor.

"What?" she whispered. Draco could feel her trembling.

"I heard a couple of Death Eaters bragging about it, about killing Potter's mudblood's parents."

"You're lying." She denied, silent sobs wracking her body.

"I'm not," Draco whispered, pulling her closer to his body, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. "Please, Hermione, don't come back here. Please. There's nothing for you here."

She pulled away, looking him in the eyes. Those chocolate orbs looking as alive as he remembered.

"You're not lying." She murmured, heartbreak preambling every letter.

"I'm not," Draco repeated.

She nodded and pulled away from him. She left the room not looking back.

He let her go, not once looking at fireplace.

He made his way towards the dungeons and stopped in front of a cell holding two bodies. Both were filthy and shivering with cold. He closed his eyes and looked away praying to Merlin to have mercy on his tarnished soul.

Hermione's soul was worth saving, even if he had to condemn his in its place.


End file.
